Cinderella's Life
by Imagination Live
Summary: The daleks kidnap a whovian girl from our Earth to lure out the Doctor but who is she? And what importance does she have? Does the Doctor even know yet or could she be in his future ;)? Rate K plus for abuse. 11/river amy/rory . family fluff and hurt/comfort . NOT A FANTASY AU
1. Day of the Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dr who :'( . But I do own my OCs**

* * *

She twisted the ring around her forefinger before biting her lip and raising her hand to the mouse in front of her. She clicked on the login button as she chewed her lip violently. She clicked a message away and giant numbers popped up in front of her. Her chest squeezed, $36.97 She breathed in deeply rubbing her face in her hands and burying her face before sighing and closing the screen. "I don't know how I'm going to make it…" she muttered.

She sighed and decided to take a walk. She threw on a coat, stuffing her watch in her pocket and walked through the door of her shared apartment before heading into the crisp fall air. Bright orange leaves fell around her and she could hear the smell of pumpkin pie as a strand of strawberry blonde brushed into her face. She forced it back behind her ear with a huff and walked past all the happy looking houses with Christmas trees lining the windows. Her heart skipped a beat, a car door slamming causing her to jump and her nerves stand on edge. She took calming breathes before shifting her thoughts around in her mind, "I am safe…" she muttered, "I'm not where I was… I am safe…" She looked ahead to see a mail truck parked on her side of the road.

She walked a little faster reaching for her spare mail key, Maybe I've gotten another scholarship disbursement? She thought about the one that paid of her college loan and a a shiny breath of hope filled her. She hopped up to the mailbox and opened her box. She flipped through the letters hopefully, reading each name; Jane, Jane, Jane, Ken, Jane, Laura, Ken, Jane, Becky, huh? The last one held her name in cursive but no return address. She shoved the others in the box and locked it before examining the light pink envelope. Curiosity and a sense of magic enveloped her. She snorted, I wish it were something magical… She paused a moment, God, I wish… She could hear a chiding voice in her head "You're twenty-four years old! You need to grow up and start acting like an adult!" her fingers shook as she pressed her thumb to the opening. She heard the rip of the paper and a sweet smell filled the air, a sweet comforting smell that she couldn't quite place. Roses? Maybe… She shook her head before tensing. Someone was behind her. Before she could turn she felt a hand on her mouth. She screeched and clawed at them, dropping the letter on the ground as she felt a stabbing pain claw up her spine. She gasped in air as spots danced before her eyes. Someone help me! Was the last words to echo through her mind as she was dragged into the mail-truck behind her.

* * *

"Daddy!" she bolted upright, tears streaming down her face. She felt arms around her and fought to free herself. Screeching at the top of her lungs, "Mum! Dad! Help me! Please!" The person who held her whirled her face around and stared into them.

"Hey, hey, it's okay."

Her eyes widened. "D-d-…" she swallowed hard.

"Shh… I'm not going to hurt you," he held her close as he pet her back.

"Is she going to be alright Doctor?"

"She's going to be fine. Just a bit scared is all, right?" She hugged him, his warmth pouring out all her tears. "Hey, hey, it's okay now."

She pulled away from him, "How am I here!?" she looked around frantically to see herself in some kind of metal room she didn't recognize. She looked straight at the Doctor, examining him and then the ginger woman behind him. "H-h-h-how?" Her hands flung to her aching head, tossing something out of her pocket as she whimpered.

She didn't realize she had dropped anything until she saw the Doctor examining her watch with an odd expression she couldn't read. Without thinking she grabbed it from him and clutched it to her chest. She barely noticed the tremble in his hands as he held her shoulder with one hand and held her face with the other, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, "I've just been kidnapped and now…" she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, but we'll take you to safety. I promise."

"You can't…" she whimpered.

"And why not?"

"You're just a dream…"

He forced out a lighthearted chuckle, "And what makes you think that?"

"Because you don't really exist… I must be unconscious or-or hallucinating…" she pocketed her fob watch before rubbing her face and curling into a ball.

His brows knit "And what makes you think I don't exist?"

"Doctor?"

"In a moment Amy."

"No, Doctor, we really need to go!" Amy hit his shoulder repeatedly.

Claire's head shot up when she heard a strange moaning sound. She screeched as strange gangly human-like creatures with Day of the Dead-like markings covering their bodies shuffled into the room followed by a dalek. She flung herself into the Doctor's arms, nearly knocking him over as he rose. "What are those things?" Amy asked backing up.

"Zombies!" Claire screeched.

"Oh, Amy. I think that's the least of our concerns," The Doctor eyed the dalek coming around the corner.

"Intruders! You will be exterminated!"

"What do you want with her?" he asked angrily. "Why kidnap her? Come on, why?"

"The child of time will draw out the Doctor."

"Why? How do you know?"

"Daleks are not subject to questioning! You will be exterminated!"

"You wanted the Doctor, you've got me! Why did you kidnap her?"

"The plan was successful. The human companion has summoned the Doctor!"

"I've never met her before!"

"She has brought you here did she not?"

"Yes, but…"

"The Doctor and his companions will be exterminated!" the dalek aimed its gunstick at them, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Tch! Tch! Tch! Tch! Wait! Wait! Wait! One last question! I thought daleks were all supreme!" he air quoted, "What are you doing with telenshiiis? Did you finally share your title with someone?"

"Daleks are superior to all! Telenshiiis are our slaves!"

"Really? I wonder how they feel about that? All eight of them and only one of you. Are they really going to skulk around and do the daleks dirty work? I thought you were a proud and noble race!" the Doctor goaded.

They gave each other looks before making bone-chilling moans and turning towards the dalek giving the Doctor a chance to grab the two women, "Run!" he shouted narrowly missing a shot from the dalek's beam. When they rounded the corner the Doctor sped up and ran to a blue box located in front of them. He opened the doors to the TARDIS pushing them inside. Claire looked around in awe, "I've-I've always wanted to be here… I just… How could…" she felt the coral column next to her, "Why… Why does it feel so real…?" The Doctor ran to the controls and took them into the time vortex before sighing in relief and walking over to her.

The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him, "Tell me more about yourself, I'm the Doctor, this is Amy."

"I-I know."

His brow furrowed, "How do you know me? Are you from my future?"

She shook her head, "I wish…"

"What do you mean? Are you my companion?"

"I'm not… I always… Always wished I could be…" she drifted, hugging herself and looking away.

She winced grabbing her temples. "Are you alright?"

"Please…! I don't want to remember some things…"

"What do you mean?"

"She's opening up my memories… Please! It hurts!" she slid down the column as she rocked with the intensity of her migraine. "Mummy…" she whimpered.

"Just relax. Remember your happiest memories…" he closed his eyes as a memory surfaced.

 _"Mum! Mum!" Brown hair popped up underneath her shoulder, little hands pushing a piece of paper onto her desk._

 _She smiled, "Oh! Very good Jamie! I love the colors you used!" she ruffled his hair. "Is that an elephant?"_

 _"Yep! Do you think auntie will love it?"_

 _She grinned, picking him up onto her lap as he bear hugged her, "She'll love it! Oh! I love your bear hugs! Mwah!" she kissed his cheek making him giggle._

 _"I love you mummy!"_

 _"Aww! I love you too buddy!"_

 _She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gonna show Jayna!" he chirped._

 _"Alright. You two have fun," she gave him a kiss and a squeeze before releasing the cute little bundle and watching him run off._

"You-you have a son…?"

She shook her head lightly, "My nephew Jamie. I miss him so much…! I feel like I'm never going to see him again…"

"Do you take care of him?" she opened her eyes to see his face tight with concern.

"No. He lives with his mum and his dad in America now."

"I'm so sorry."

Her lip quivered, "... She left me… I'm sorry… I'm trying not to cry-I just…"

"Don't apologize for crying." he held her tight. "Everyone cries."

That broke the floodgates, "I don't want to be a crybaby!"

"Aw, I'm a crybaby too. Just watch me get started," he paused for a moment, "What's your name?"

"Claire."

"Nice to meet you Claire!" he smiled at her.

"So, Claire, how do you know me?" he grinned at her playfully.

"We live in different universes." she said into his sleeve, "But in mine, yours' is a TV show; Doctor Who."

"What?" she looked up at him and saw the shock in his eyes. Obviously he was expecting something else. "Doctor Who…? Do they ever say my name…?"

"No one knows it." he seemed to relax, "Though, some say its Theta."

"That's not me…"

"I figured."

"How much do you know about me?" he asked suddenly.

"It's 2017 where I'm from so… A bit more than I should… I know your future…" she said looking into his face, the surprise there sent her anxiety and she started to curl away from him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," he hugged her close again. "You don't ever have to be afraid. I promise."

"I know…"

* * *

 **A/N: Bit short eh? No worries I plan to make things come full circle ;)**


	2. Dreams Fulfilled

She opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room, light blue walls with a touch of green and pink lining the bed she laid on as well as some of the other furniture in the room. She picked up a stuffed white polar bear smiling at the head of her bed, "Sampson…?" she hugged him tight when she heard a knock at the door. "Um, who is it?"

"The Doctor. May I come in?"

"Y-yeah."

"Hello!" He peeked around the corner of the door and smirked, "You like stuffed animals?"

"Mm… Yeah…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I thought I'd never see him again…"

He plopped down next to her on the bed, "This little guy?"

She nodded, "My… My birth mum gave me Sampson…"

"Your birth mum… She was… Human…?"

She let out a puff of air, "I've never thought about that before but…" she pulled out her fob watch. "She gave me this… Or at least… I think she did… I've had it for as long as I remember," she reluctantly handed it to him. "It's jammed. I can't open it… Can't even hear anything… It looks like yours doesn't it?"

He nodded, "It does." He examined it, "You sure you're not opening it properly?"

She snorted, "I've tried every which way. Ever since seeing the show I wished it was like yours…"

He put a hand on hers, "Growing up was hard…"

"It was… Why'd she just abandon me…? Where's my birth father? Did he not want me either…?" her lip trembled.

"Come here…" He hugged her, "I'm sure that's not the case… Maybe-maybe they were trying to protect you… If you are a time tot that would make sense."

"Time tot?"

He chuckled, "And here I thought you knew all about my world?"

She pushed him lightly. "Do I act that much like a baby?"

He smiled, "You know I didn't mean that. Though it would make sense." he poked her nose.

"What?" she laughed. "So, I know you know more than you let on. Tell me the truth. Am I really a time lord?" she smirked at him.

"Hmm… Judging by what I've seen…" he drew out, "I'd say…" she nudged him to continue, drawing a grin from him. "It's a definite possibility."

She gave him a look like "Really?" "I thought time lords could sense other time lords?"

"Technically you're completely human with," he held up the watch, "A fob watch that won't open." He hopped up, "Come on! You wished you could be my companion didn't you?"

"Hey! Hey wait!" she chased him out the door into the TARDIS console room.

"There you two are! Here I was getting a bit bored!" Amy smirked as the Doctor ran around her side.

"I know when you're keeping secrets Doctor! You can't run from me!"

He laughed as they circled each other around the console as he threw down switches, hit buttons, and pulled levers, and did that odd spinny thing, before yelling for everyone to grab hold. "HUURRR!" Claire grabbed the console before hitting the blue button on the pinball machine the Doctor was working at, stabilizing the ship.

"What did you just do?" He asked indignant as she ran to the TARDIS corridor and through the nearest door. She came back around two minutes later looking rather green.

"Sorry," she mumbled stroking the TARDIS, "I get motion sickness very easily…"

"Did you just get sick on my TARDIS?"

"I wasn't aimin' for the statue," she said holding her mouth and forcing herself to breath evenly.

"What!?"

Amy snorted. "She led me to the gardens… Aphrodite has a very beautiful new dress…" she joked miserably.

The Doctor's face twisted in a look of concern and disgust, "What did you just do with my TARIDS though?"

"Hit the stabilizers. Trust me, I've been dreamin' of escape for a while. I'm going to remember something like that…"

"Who-who-never mind! Museum! Delirium Archives! Let's go!" He rushed out the door.

"Not a stuffy old museum! You promised me a planet!" Amy pouted.

"Amy its the final resting ground of the headless monks. Not just any old museum. Its the biggest museum in history!"

Claire smirked, enjoying their banter as she examined the ancient artifacts. She sighed, "Personally I don't care for museums all too much." The Doctor stopped and stared at her, when she realized she went to explain herself, "Sure it's interesting but I'd rather go exploring a lost tomb or something. It's like sports I'm more of a doer than a watcher."

This made him smirk. "Rather like me you are."

"Just gonna say, traveling with you has always been one of my biggest dreams!" she said excitedly hugging him.

He grinned, "Biggest? What are your others?"

Her smile fell slightly, "Well… I have a ton of others but… They're…" she drifted and looked around for a distraction, "So this thing, what happened with this story?"

He frowned, "You're avoiding the subject. Why?"

She bristled, "Why do you?" she looked away and hugged herself again.

"Claire…" she barely met his gaze, "… Never mind… Was a huge battle."

"Huh?"

"This thing is the headpiece of something that called themselves the Old Gods. Rubbish. Thought they had the right to control others just because they had power."

"And you defeated them?" Amy asked.

"Course I did! Had to! They we're gonna enslave the Irtleans and then the entire galaxy. Couldn't let that happen!" He smiled at them before his gaze landed on a box, "Hello. What's this?" After hearing something about old high-gallifreyan Claire furrowed her brow at something to her side, "Claire?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing I just keep seeing spiders…"

"Spiders?" Amy asked looking around.

"No, I-I mean… Everywhere. I look around and out of the corner of my eye I keep seeing what looks like spiders but nothings there."

"Probably just eye floaters."

She shook her head, "No. Just little black dots. It's nothing go on."

"Right then, what does this box say?"

Claire grinned, "Hello Sweetie!" her and the Doctor said at the same time. Before she could tell him she wasn't keen on stealing the box he breaks open the case with his sonic, grabs it and they all take off running to the TARDIS. He hooked up the homing box as quick as he could to see River Song in all her sassyness. Claire snorted at the part where she poofed her hair as she said "Slash acorn," so nonchalantly. She watched as the Doctor ran over to the doors and grabbed her hand pulling her in.

She got up dusting off her dress when she spotted Claire and she gasped, "It's-it's you," her hands shot to her mouth.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

River Song regained her composure quickly, "After that ship!"

After staring for a moment and a push from River he rushed over to the console and the two started flying, immediately Claire hit the stabilizers again. "Good job, sweetheart."

"Doctor how come she can fly the TARDIS?"

"You call that flying the TARDIS? Rubbish!" Claire stood back and laughed as he argued and then huffed and wheezed mimicking the TARDIS.

"I like that noise too, but," she winced, "Leaving the parking break on, eeesh."

"Exactly! The TARDIS does not thank you, love!" River put an arm out to pat her back but then pulled her into a side hug, "Newest companion huh? How do you like it dear?"

"Haven't exactly had a trip out out yet except to the museum. I was just abducted by mailmen, found by the Doctor, used as bait by a dalek, and chased by zombies." she gave her a mock grin, "Lovely!"

River frowned, "I'm sorry dear… But your life before that was good I hope?"

Claire's mock smile wavered and she looked away, "Yeah… Good as any I suppose…" She hugged herself.

River and the Doctor exchanged a look, "Can I speak to you for a moment River?"

"Hmm? Yes, of course dear." She looped her arm with his and they walked further into the corridors of the TARDIS.

"Are you okay?" Amy came up, "I know its not really any of my business but, we'd love to help you. Any way we can. We're here for you."

"Thanks Amy." She held herself tighter.

"Do you need a hug?"

She nodded and Amy enveloped her in a hug. Pretty soon the girl was crying, "God, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure anything." Amy said stroking her back.

"When I was a kid… My life wasn't so great… When I was thirteen I first saw the Doctor on TV and ever since then…" she let out a sad chuckle, "I would obsess over the show. He-even though he was just a TV character to me… He raised me… He was the dad I never had. Well… The good one anyway…" she shuffled her feet staring at them intently, "Ever since I was a kid-. No… Never mind…"

"What?"

"I've always wanted a dad in my life… A dad who loved me…" her voice broke and she started sobbing, "I-I just felt like I needed to tell someone that but…"

"But?"

"I don't know if he'd like that…"

She jumped when she felt arms around her again, but only from her other side, "Rubbish." He whispered in her ear, "I'd love to be your dad. Time tot or no," he chuckled.

She came completely undone, "You-you don't even -know me!"

"That's where you're wrong," River came up in front of them. She could hardly see her through the tears burning in her eyes. "Tell her."

"River-."

" _Tell_ her!"

He sighed, "Amy could you give us a moment?"

"Sure. I'll uhh-go- somewhere else…" she looked around confused before deciding to head off into the hallways.

Once her footsteps had receded completely he spoke, "You're right. I was keeping something from you."

"What?"

"I believe," he seemed to have a hard time saying it. "You are, a time tot."

"I am? But then…?"

"And we're-."

"Your mum and dad," River Song interrupted.

"But-but-why did you leave me! In another world!"

"I don't know…" The Doctor looked to River Song, "This is all my future."

"Then isn't it spoilers!? How can this even be true!?"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down now! You're hyperventilating Claire."

"It's Christi. We named her Christi," River pet her hair. "Poor girl… I thought you'd be safer there…"

"How could you just leave our child, River?"

"You knew what had to be done to keep her safe!"

"Did I!? Why!? What good reason would I have to just plop her on Earth in some other reality!?"

"Please! Please don't fight!"

"We're scaring her," River Song held her hand as she stroked her hair, "It's alright love."

"I'm sorry Claire-Christi. I'm so sorry."

"How do you know I'm really yours? How did you know before she came?"

"I didn't… I had a feeling…" he gave her a soft smile, "Look at this mess of hair and these blue eyes," he tweaked her nose. "You look like your grandmum. Not to mention the fact that you called out to me on the psychic paper, have a fob watch, _and_ wanna know the biggest clue of all?"

"What?"

"Time lords, no matter what regeneration, can sense their children. Since you're in my future its toned down a lot but I can still tell."

Her heart squeezed and for the longest time she didn't say anything. Just cried. "Will I ever see Jamie and Jayna again?"

"Who're Jamie and Jayna?" River asked.

"My niece and nephew," she choked out.

"I'm not sure," her dad admitted. "I'm not even sure how anyone's been traveling to and from these universes."

Her mum gave her a big squeeze, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to send you there. I'm so sorry, love."

"Why did you?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but we have to go now. You know why?"

"The-the an-."

"Shh. Not yet, honey," She withdrew from their hug and held her daughters face in her hands, "I love you. I always. Always. Will."

"I-I-I love you too."

River Song got up and Christi pulled her back, "You can't go!"

"You know the importance of this-. Unless…"

"How do I warn you without making it have to happen! I want everyone to be safe…" she wracked her brain, "Um-uh-uhhm-uh! Oh! Whatever has the image of one becomes one!" She pointed at her mum.

"Are you serious!?" She looked to the Doctor, "Not doing that then."

"Read the book before _anything_!" she stressed the word.

"What book?" the Doctor asked.

"Um and so so so important," she pulled her hair, "But how do I say it…?" she stomped her feet in aggravation, "Ah! 'Two heads are better than one'!" She pointed at them both, "Not yours specifically, just remember that! Remember those three, no images, read the book, and two heads are better than one! Oh! Oh! but that's just the first episode! What was the rest!?" at his questioning look she said, "It's a two-parter. Ugh…! Why did I only obsessively watch season 3!?"

The Doctor smirked, "Obsessively watch season 3?"

She gave him a sheepish smile, "My sister pirated the first 3 seasons, but to be honest-Oh! Another one! Angels don't always have wings!"

The Doctor's eyes bulged and her parents gave each other a look. "You are _not_ , coming!" He pointed to her.

"Stay away from the-the-ergg!" She stomped again.

"We've got to go, time is of the essence! Do you know what to say?" River Song asked.

"I always hated this episode! Just stay together! Everyone! Tell them not to go into the light!"

"Into the light?"

"You'll know it when you see it!"

The Doctor hugged her and kissed her hair once more, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

"Stay here! Okay? I will not have my daughter around the greatest psychopaths of the universe!"

Her smile broadened, "Don't have to tell me twice. Just stay safe okay?"

"Always."

"And you! Stop getting into trouble!" Christi pointed at River Song.

Her mum smirked, "Who me? Of course not!"

Christi snorted, "You get into even more trouble than he does."

The Doctor chuckled and ruffled her hair before calling for Amy. "Ready?" She asked.

"You, stay safe," he pulled her in for another hug and kissed her hair.

She nodded. "Are you a family?" they all stared at her, "I may have overheard a teeny bit…"

"Our daughter, Christi," The Doctor said.

Amy's arms dropped to her sides, "Daughter!?" she looked between them, "Seriously?"

They nodded as they made their way to the doors. "I love you honey, always know that."

"I will mum." Christi smiled before heading back to her room.

* * *

 **A/n: if you think its a bit soon it might be my impatience lol. I honestly finally just got over my depression enough to write so I'm trying my best. I hope you enjoy it so far ;) . Thanks! Please review :D !**


	3. Is Bob an Angel?

She woke up cuddling Sampson close and remembered everything that had happened so far. Are they really my parents…? I've finally found a mum and dad…? _My_ mum and dad? She jumped when she heard a sound outside her door, "Do-dad? Amy?" She got a prickling feeling on the back of her neck as the door handle twisted. The TARDIS thrummed a warning and a door appeared at her side. She ran through it immediately, just as the other door opened, and found herself in the hallway. She didn't know which way to go but had faith that the TARDIS would direct her. She ran down a corridor hearing a groaning sound behind her, her spine shivering in memory, she screamed and ran faster finding herself in the console room. She made her way to the front door. She thrashed to get it open but found it locked tight. She pounded on it, "Mum! Dad!" she screeched as she saw one of the slenderman-like skeletons find their way to the end of the corridor. Just as she waited for it to enter the console room the TARDIS thrummed and shut the door on it, thankfully she could barely hear its moans and pounds of displeasure. She sighed in relief, slumping against the door. Lifting her head up she realized she was clutching Sampson like a life-line.

"How'd it get in?" she stared up at the humming tube of light that tried to comfort her. "When we were last parked huh?" She blinked, "I understood you…"

Though all she felt were emotions and images it was like the TARDIS spoke in English; "Yes, my little honeybee. I'll keep you safe little one." she jumped when she felt the warm buzz in her mind, "Last time I saw you, you were just a toddler…" Christi's mind flashed to a memory.

 _River Song grinned at the Doctor as she held a small child in her arms, not even a year old. The girl giggled as she attempted to walk with her mum's support. "Come here, Christi! Come here!" The Doctor cooed at her, "Come to daddy! There you are you sweet little thing!" he cuddled the girl in his arms after she had stumbled over to him. He booped her nose, "Daddy's got your nose! Yes I do! Aww! You're a good girl aren't you?" She cooed at him, her small little hands grabbing at his hands and face._

 _River Song came over to him, "Our good girl," she pet her hair, "Christina Amelia Pond. Do you really think mum would like that?"_

 _The Doctor grinned at her, "I think she'd love it."_

The memory faded out, "Why do you call me honeybee?"

 _She could hear the hum of the TARDIS' laugh as a new memory swept into her mind. Simple and sweet. She saw herself as a baby being swaddled in a little bee costume in her mum's arms. She was walking into the console room, "Look at this adorable outfit the TARDIS and I picked out for Halloween! Isn't she precious?" she asked shaking her daughter's little hand. The Doctor's grin was all she needed as she watched her younger self lazily drift into sleep._

"When will they get back?"

The TARDIS thrummed as the door pushed her from behind. "Something's against the door, "Christi? You all right?" She got up quickly and hugged him tight, after a quick squeeze he put her at arms length, "What's wrong?" She turned to the hallway and heard the familiar bang as the Doctor looked with her in an expression akin to horror, "Stowaway!"

"Stowaway!? Is Christi alright?" River song pushed her way passed him and hugged her daughter fiercely, "Oh thank God! You're alright love?"

Christi nodded, "She kept me safe."

"What's here Christi?"

"One of the telenshii from before, it tried to get in my room."

"But you're safe? He didn't touch you did he?" she shook her head, "Good. Cause if anything hurts you again, they will have to answer to me!" she glared at the door pulling out a blaster.

"They let you have a blaster in prison?" she asked.

Her mum smirked at her, "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Why? Why do they want me? What are these things, really?" she asked as her dad fumbled with the door to the hallway. "They look kinda like slenderman… Only much smaller and wearing makeup."

Her mum's eyes shot to her, "How'd you hear that name?"

Her brows knit, "The internet. They have their own videogame, why?"

"Don't ever mention that name again, alright? Promise me!" her mum looked more worried than she'd ever seen her, "Names have power."

Her eyebrow rose, "Are you serious!? They're real?"

"Yes, very real. These telenshii though. They're not related. Similar planet, same solar system, no relation. They are usually a noble people that honor the dead of others and hold and celebrate great parties! They inspired Day of the Dead you know?"

"My favorite holiday," Christi smirked, "I guess they're not so scary. You think if I tell him that he'll leave?"

"Doubtfully, not. But favorite holiday, brilliant! I knew you'd love something as scary as Halloween like your dear old mum!"

She snorted, "Sorry to disappoint you. Love Halloween, hate scary. Disney's Halloweentown movie was my jam."

She sighed with a twinkle in her eyes, "Ah well. We can hope for the best."

The two grinned until the door was slammed into and the Doctor stomped over, "There's a stowaway aboard the TARDIS who wants to take you and do God only knows what and you're standing here talking Disney movies?"

"I haven't seen Coco!" Christi remembered, "We should see it together!"

"That's brilliant! We should totally make a family day of it!"

"Right! I have absolutely no doubts anymore. Not that I really did. You are _definitely_ our daughter." He stomped over to the console, "And on that note. I will not let it take you from me Christi. You are our daughter and I will keep you safe."

"Thank you… Dad," she smiled. There it was again that warm sensation that filled her heart when they paid attention to her.

There was a knock at the door, River Song opened it to reveal a man in military grieves, "I told you not to leave me behind, Dr. Song."

"Father Octavian," she grinned at Christi, "Meet the woman who saved all your lives. Our daughter, Christina," she loving stroked her hair as she threw her daughter on the spot.

"Um, hello," she smiled weakly.

"Nice to meet you Christina, thank you," he bowed lightly. "It's time to go Dr. Song. I believe this time, you may very well have earned your pardon."

River's smile fell into darkness, she turned to her little girl, and put her face in her hands, "Mummy will always love you." She kissed her nose, "You are our little time tot." a tear slipped down her face, "I wish we could offer you more stability but… People often times don't always get what they want. Know that if I could be here for you I would. But until then you've got your father, and the TARDIS, your grandparents," she whispered, "And Sampson," she lightly ruffled the bears head and then her daughter's. She breathed in heavily and turned, "Quick request Father Octavian. There's a stowaway, a telenshii, behind those doors trying to hurt our daughter." As if in response there was a loud BANG and the door rattled.

He nodded, "I'll have my men take care of it."

River Song pulled her daughter out of the TARDIS, "Don't kill him okay!" They eyed her, her parents smiling, as she was pushed towards Amy.

"She's right. No killing! We have to reason with it first," her dad grinned at her.

River snorted, "More like your dad, eh?"

"He taught me never to kill, even if it looks like a monster. Only as a last resort."

"For him anyways," she agreed as she watched the men file into the TARDIS.

"Exactly."

* * *

The creatures flowered face gazed around the console as it moaned in displeasure, hissing at the guns all around. It's eyes landed on the Doctor wielding his sonic in the center of the group. He stepped forward, "You're a long way from home. Any others on board?" The creature hissed, "Just you then eh? Ah I see, you slipped in through Amy. Hid in her shadow, only one to make it through. Well that's good. Good for us anyways. Why are you working with Daleks?" it hissed angrily and the Doctor's eyes widened, "They have something of yours? What could be so important to-," the creature interrupted him, "Oh… Oh… I see…"

"Wh-what's it saying Doctor?" Bob asked.

"He's saying that they took something from them. Something that keeps them bound, he says it's a holy artifact. Which is a loud of rubbish," he looked around, "No offense to both parties by the way!" They just scoffed and the Doctor resumed speaking, "So holy artifact. Biological I presume? No? Oh! Oh! They took your stone!" it seemed to whine in sorrow.

"A stone? What do they need a stone for?"

"Certain families of telenshii have a telepathic stone they use to help control their abilities. Sort of like a Weight Watcher's app mixed with a manual on riding a bicycle. No! That's rubbish! Forget I said anything! The point is they consume people's love and happiness through rising their dead. The point _is_ this takes power! Lots of power! And control; so they don't suck the host dry. That's why Day of the Dead is only two days a year. It's a symbiotic relationship. So without this stone they can't properly feed, they kill their host and don't get the nutrients they need to sustain themselves. A lose, lose situation..."

"But why would the daleks work with them?"

"That's a good question. A very good question. What's your name?"

"Crispin."

"Good question Crispin." He turned to the telenshii towering a slight head above him, "Why do the daleks need you? What for? What can you do?" It seemed to grow restless and the Doctor shifted, "No… No… How! That isn't possible!"

"What Doctor?" Father Octavian asked aiming his gun at the creature once more.

"Not only can they travel through shadows; they can travel through the void… They can travel through the shadows all over the universes… That's how you found her isn't it? You were the ones who kidnapped her from the Earth…" it hissed in reply, "Apology or not. I'm not letting you take her. What do the daleks want with us? Well what to they always want," he shook his head, "But no… No. This feels different! Different… Different!"

"Doctor?"

"Did you tell them about the world she was in? This is important you need to tell me! Why? Because I'll help you get your stone back that's why!" The Doctor held his face at the reply, "No. No, you didn't… Don't ever take them back there if you value your life or the lives everyone in the universe. Don't even tell them about it! Leave them and leave it to me to get your stone back. I promise!" It hissed angrily, "That wasn't a threat that was a warning. You _know_ what the daleks would do with that sort of information. Do you really want to kill the entire universe? I didn't think so. Leave it to me." It hissed before vanishing into a clergyman's shadow. The Doctor slumped in his chair holding the bridge of his nose. "Fine now… Ish… Daleks knowing of future time events and altering the timeline…" he rubbed his face, "This day couldn't get any worse…"

"Doctor!" He could hear the concern in River's voice and shot out of his chair and out the door.

"The telenshii! It just took her!"

"Doctor! We were standing right there! And it just appeared out of our shadows and grabbed her! How is that possible!"

"Should have shot it when we had the chance!" Father Octavian snapped.

"No. No. That was a different one…"

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"They give off a different telepathic signature. Come on, Amy, River!"

The Father stood in front of him, "My apologies, but Dr. Song isn't going anywhere but Stormcage."

"Please! She's my little girl and I've only just found her again!"

"I need her help," the Doctor said "Can't you give her this once?"

"It's not my choice. I'll let the high council know what happened, trust me."

The Doctor rubbed his face harshly, growling into his hands, "As if-! No, I am not saying that again!" He turned on his wife, "What aren't you telling me River?"

She looked utterly surprised until she realized what he meant, "I'm sorry my love. There are things about our daughter you really need to know… Things I can't tell you yet, but… This is why we sent her there. To live her life without fear. You know our lives are messed up, but that doesn't mean the decision was any easier!" She sobbed and Amy held her close.

"River…" he came over and hugged her.

"Open her watch sweetie… When you find her again open her watch." She whispered into his collar.

"I will. I promise I'll get her back safe."

"I know you will."


	4. Talking Rubbish Bins

**A/N: Hi ^^! In writing this story its the first time I'm just trying to go with the flow and put down anything that comes to mind and not stress about what happens next. So it may seem a bit strange I dunno. Feedback highly appreciated :D !**

* * *

She woke up groggily, she winced as she rubbed her palm against her brow. Feel like I was electrocuted again… She got up sorely and looked around, "I guess I was…" she murmured as she hugged herself. Sampson was nowhere to be found again.

"THE TIME LORD WILL GIVE THE DALEKS INFORMATION!"

She looked over to see the bronze pepper pot glaring down at her, "Fat chance."

"GIVE US INFORMATION OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"You'll exterminate me either way so what kind of incentive is that?"

It paused for a moment, "YOU WILL GIVE US THE INFORMATION WE NEED."

She snorted, "Not unless you want to know anything about gardening."

"DALEKS DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT GARDENING! TELL US ABOUT THE DOCTOR!"

"Well to be honest my first doctor was a bit rubbish." She screwed up her nose in disgust, "So was my second psychiatrist now that I think about it. 'Lady tried to get me institutionalized…" she shuddered at the memory, "Now my trauma therapy counselor-."

"THE DALEKS DON'T WANT YOUR MEDICAL HISTORY! THEY WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE DOCTOR!"

"Doctor who? Doctor Fox? Doctor Hawk? Doctor Lamb? Doctor Richards? -"

" _THE_ DOCTOR!"

"Doesn't help me."

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT! YOU ARE A COMPANION OF THE DOCTOR!"

"I think you may have gotten mixed up, I'm not anyone's companion."

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR'S TIME LORD COMPANION! TELL THE DALEKS HIS WEAKNESSES!"

"Now there's something. Weaknesses… Everyone always told me mine... Said I was weak, stupid, worthless, a coward, a crybaby, selfish, lazy, unimaginative… The list goes on and on… Like when-." She rambled.

"IF YOU ARE NOT THE DOCTOR'S COMPANION YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"You mean the time lord Doctor?"

"YES!"

"The one from Gallifrey?"

"YES!"

"Oh! We just met yesterday! Cool guy, nice bowtie! Fezzes are cool. Fish fingers and custard not so much…" she twisted her nose in disgust.

"You don't like fish fingers in custard?" Her face lit up as her and the dalek turned to look at the Doctor standing outside his TARDIS.

"Never tried it. Sounds too gross! Besides, I hate fish fingers, too greasy!"

"Don't knock it till you try it, Christi! You may just like it! Now what do you lot want to know about me, hmm? I'm right here. You can ask me you know." He straightened his tweed-jacket.

"THE DOCTOR IS HERE! THE DOCTOR! THE DOCTOR!"

"Glad to see you're alright, sweetheart."

A platform rose between them on the right side of the classroom sized chamber. "DOCTOR! YOU WILL BE WITNESS TO THE EXTERMINATION OF ANOTHER OF YOUR SPECIES! YOU WILL ONCE AGAIN BE THE VERY LAST OF THE TIME LORDS BEFORE YOU ALSO WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"And then daleks will reign supreme yada yada!" The Doctor started.

"But then what?" Christi asked, "Won't you get bored being the only ones left?"

"DALEKS DO NOT GET BORED. WE WILL CONQUER EVERY UNIVERSE AND-."

"Reign supreme! We know!" The Doctor finished. "Conquer the universes. Kill everyone reign supreme. Sit for a week twiddling your thumbs and realize that there will be almost no new advancements because of the lack of creativity and ingenuity. Sounds pretty boring to me. There'd be nothing left to do. Nothing left to strive for.

"DALEKS NEED NOT STRIVE! WE ARE SUPREME! DALEKS ARE SUPREME!"

"But tell me, how does using a little girl help you overcome your big problem? No offense Christi but the big bad daleks having to beg for help from telenshii to find and kidnap a little girl who they are also going to beg for help from? That doesn't sound like a mighty dalek empire to me."

"DALEKS DO NOT NEED HELP! NOR DO THEY BEG!"

"Really? Then why'd you steal the telenshii's psychic converter? That sounds like a cry for help to me."

"YOU INSULT US DOCTOR! BUT WE HAVE YOUR NEWEST COMPANION! WOULD YOU HAVE HER DIE?"

"Oh, you won't touch her and do you know why?"

"WHY?"

"Because the moment you try you will end up regretting everything you have ever done."

"BECAUSE SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER?"

His mouth opened and closed for a moment, "How… Do you know?"

"WE HAVE TAKEN YOUR DNA AFTER OUR LAST ENCOUNTER AND USED IT IN OUR EXPERIMENTS."

"Y—you what?"

"THE REGENERATIVE CAPABILITIES OF THE TIME LORDS AND THEIR BIOSYNC TECHNOLOGY WILL NOW BE AVAILABLE TO US. YOU HAVE HELPED US DOCTOR. HELPED US UNLOCK TIME LORD TECHNOLOGY. DALEKS WILL REIGN SUPREME AND TRIUMPH OVER THE DOCTOR! DALEKS WILL REIGN SUPREME!" The chant continued throughout the ship as they found themselves trapped.

"Yeah! There's just one little hiccup in your plan!"

"AND WHAT IS THAT?"

"Me!" He closed the distance between him and his daughter, sonic-ing a control panel as he did so, making the lights go out as he grabbed her hand and pulled her farther into the ship. They ran around a corridor just as the lights flickered back on. The echoing sound of thousands of daleks roared through the ship as he led her to where he hoped was their science lab.

"Call me crazy but why are we weaving tighter through this maze?"

"Because we have no other choice!"

"But it'll be harder to escape! I mean I know we have to get to the science lab and all but-but-!"

"Trust me, Christi. I will always come find you. I will always keep you safe." She cried out and he whirled around to see her clutching her head sagging against him, "Are you alright? What's wrong? Christi tell me what's wrong."

"It hurts."

 _"Mummy and daddy will always love you, dearest." River Song's eyes were spilling over with tears._

 _"Mummy… Don't cry!" she wiped her hands on her eyes. The Doctor knelt by her side sobbing, she looked back and forth between them terrified, before bursting into tears._

 _"Oh, my little girl… We should've had so much more time together…" The Doctor sobbed. He kissed her cheek fiercely, holding her close as he rocked. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I am so so sorry."_

 _"Mummy! Daddy! Don't leave me!"_

 _"We have to honey. To keep you safe. You're our little star. Remember that my dear. No matter where you are, look at the stars and we'll always be right here." She lightly pressed her finger onto the little girls chest._

 _"No!" She wailed and screamed but the Doctor shushed her, calming her almost instantly._

 _"I want you to know sweetie; if you're in danger, no matter where, or when you are, I will always come find you. I will always keep you safe…"_

 _"Should we really go through with this my love? She's our daughter… I don't want her to end up like me," she looked down, "But… There must be something else we can do!"_

 _"As much as I'd like to change this… This point is fixed…" he sobbed. "I just don't know if I can do it..."_

 _"I can," the voice was filled with a cruel venomous smile. "Melody Pond. River Song. How fitting this should happen to your daughter as it has happened to you." Christi started crying again as the emotions hit the air._

 _"No! I won't allow that to happen!"_

 _"Stay back!" The Doctor growled "Stay far away from us!" The Doctor aimed his sonic at the woman. She held up her hands as she stopped on the floor below the blue marble staircase she had descended._

 _"If you touch even one hair on her little head I will kill you stone dead!"_

 _"Is that any way to speak to your dear old mum? I did raise you after all."_

 _"You aren't my mother. You're just some cruel old crone who just loves making others suffer!" River growled._

 _"You've got me…! I hear you named your baby after your_ real _mummy. Christina Amelia Pond, has a nice ring to it, it does. Christina… Hmm… Personally I'd prefer Caroline, maybe even Claire…"_

"Christi! Christi! Wake up!" she awoke to her dad patting her cheek.

"Daddy!" she whimpered.

"I'm here! I'm here, sweetheart. Daddy's here," he held her tightly to his chest as he carried her through the corridors, her sobs slightly muffled by his jacket. He started singing a song to her in Old High Gallifreyan and felt her gradually relax in his hold. "Do you know this song?"

She nodded, "Familiar… Mum said I was your guys' little star…"

"Christina may be Christ bearer in scottish but Cristiasa is star in high Gallifreyan."

"Really?"

"You _are_ our little star."

"I like it. It's perfect. But," her brow furrowed, "How did you find me?"

He smirked, "Oh that… I used your watch to track you down."

"You stole my watch!?"

"You never took it back!"

"You never gave it back! Where is it?"

"Safe on the TARDIS," he replied, "Like we should be after we find the-here it is!" He sonic-ed the door open, ducking back when he found several daleks inside, "Uh-oh!" the sound of 'exterminate' not too far behind. He felt a tug on his sleeve "Woah!"

"Shh!" They were pulled into a small room, judging by the tech it was a ventilation chamber. Blackness surrounded them as they stood in the unlit chamber awaiting for their enemies to leave.

"What are you doing aboard a dalek spaceship?" the Doctor asked her.

"Same as you, I'd guess." A woman, not River, though her statement seemed odd.

"I'm here because they took my daughter prisoner."

"Really?" she seemed surprised, "Why would they do that? Well I guess not then. Wait! Who are you?" she grilled, "Family or not, people don't just stowaway on a dalek ship."

"I'm not people."

"Oh, I've heard that before! Anyways," she paused "Got some running to do! Stay here! I'll take you to my ship after I'm finished. Don't get caught!"

"There are daleks out there!" she ducked out of the vent room and into the science lab with the Doctor following. "How are they not here!"

"I made a clever distraction" The girl's blonde ponytail whipped over her shoulder as she looked at him with a grin.

His hearts stopped, "Jenny…"

She froze, glaring down at him, "How do you know my name?"

"H—how?"

"Regeneration," Christi said, examining Jenny.

"Why-why—why didn't you tell me-?"

"I forgot…" she curled into a ball.

"Who are you two? And why are the daleks keeping you alive?"

"I'm-I'm-." Before he could say anything the station she was at blew up. "Jenny!"

"Looks like that worked out just as I planned," she grinned, "My dad would be proud!"

"Yes… I'm sure he would," he eyed the burning station that was sure would have his DNA in it.

"So you know me, who are you?" She looked around them, "Never mind. Time to go! Run!" she told them as they dodged out of the room and into a corridor to the conch like maze once again.

"Can you run, honey?"

"I—yeah…" The Doctor set her down, grabbing her hand as he dragged her through the corridors and past Jenny who seemed to have disappeared. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know. Where does she go next?"

Christi shook her head, "I only saw her the once. We've been dying for her to come back. I can't believe she's my sister!"

"Who is? This way you lot! More running!" Jenny reappeared leading them down a series of hallways before reaching the docking bay. "My ship's through here."

"Do you have a teleporter?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "Why, do you need it?"

"My ship is farther away and more heavily guarded."

"Here," she held out her wrist to him. Her face lit up impishly, "Borrowed it from a time agent. The only way I knew to get back to my dad!"

He grinned at her as he, plot the coordinates to the TARDIS to transfer them inside. "Look out!" She moved to shield him but the beam hit her vortex manipulator just as it activated.

He got up groaning, "Doctor! Christi! You alright!?"

"Amelia?" he blinked and grunted. Getting up off the ground he jumped up and rushed to Christi, checking on her before looking around for Jenny and then scanning for her.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"My daughter Jenny! She's alive!"

"You have another daughter with River Song?"

"No! Not with River. With myself!"

"Okay then…"

"Progenation machine. Long story!" After searching tirelessly for over two weeks and realizing that she and her ship were somewhere far away and not on the dalek ship he went into a funk.


	5. In a Funk

**A/N: Fixing plot holes don't mind me :)**

* * *

Christi sat in her room curled into a ball when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure…"

Amy came in and sat on her bed. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened? You two haven't been the same for weeks."

"What is there to talk about? I just found out my birth dad loves my sister more than me…" she broke into a sob.

"Hey, that's not fair."

"I know… I'm trying not to, but it hurts too much," she sniffled. "My biggest wish in the whole entire world was to have parents who loved me and now… God… The worlds are cruel… Not to mention the same woman who hurt my mom, hurt me too and they don't even know it."

"Someone hurt River Song?"

"Sorry… It hasn't happened yet…"

"That's okay."

"And I can't even change it because I'm living proof that it happened right? Or something… I don't know… I'm too tired to think."

"Have you been sleeping well? I know you haven't eaten much."

She sighed and shook her head, "No." She hugged Sampson tighter, "I want to talk to my mum."

Amy stood up, "Good idea. She's the best person to get you two out of this slump. I'll be right back." Amy left to the console room presumably, leaving Christi in her thoughts.

She heard another knock, expecting Amy, "Come in."

"Hey, you wanted to talk?" her mum smiled at her.

"That was quick."

"Truth be told I was already on my way here." She sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped her in a hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you," she kissed her hair and chuckled, "You're so much like your father," she tucked a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "Such a hugger! You always have been. You were the cuddliest, most adorable hug machine around," she chuckled. Christi smiled before it faltered. "What's wrong love?"

"I remembered…"

Her face paled and she could hear the tenseness in her voice, "Remembered what?"

"Madame Kovarian… She raised me for a while… She-she tore up Sampson and I… I ran away… I was put in the foster care system after that.…" Her mother shook as she held her tighter. "How were you involved with my life there?"

She was silent for the longest time before she spoke, "We used the chameleon arch on you. And I was going to make sure you were put in a safe and happy environment but… I-I guess I was wrong… Honey, if I had known…"

"I know."

She paused, another lengthy silence between them, "Why did she let you escape honey?"

"I-I-I don't know…"

Her mum covered her hand with her own and gave it a light squeeze. "It's okay."

Christi sobbed, "I… I always thought you didn't want me…"

"Oh, dear… That couldn't be further from the truth." She kissed her cheek.

"How could I not recognize her as Madame Kovarian? It seems so obvious now… I guess I just thought it was a coincidence they looked alike and had similar names."

"You didn't think she was real, and in any case, that was years later, yes?" She nodded. She pet her face, "What all happened to you, my love?"

"I-I can't... Not right now…"

"… That's alright. I understand." A knock reverberated on the door, "That would be your father come to apologize I hope."

She nodded as her lips quivered, "Come in."

Sure enough it was. He sat on her other side, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Listen. I'm rubbish at apologies but can you forgive me?"

She nodded, and gave him a hug which he returned gratefully, kissing her hair. "I know you're hurting too..."

"That's no excuse."

Her quivering lips formed a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Christi?" her mum asked. "Do you think you're ready to open your watch?"

"I've already tried. It won't open."

Her mum frowned, "It should have opened when you needed it."

"It's deadlock sealed," Her dad pulled the fob watch out of his pocket before handing it his little girl.

"What!?" her mum asked. Christi examined it once again, running her thumb over the intricate circles before flipping it over and feeling the towering spires of Gallifrey.

"I tried it earlier, I assumed we sealed it," The Doctor said.

"Of course not!"

"Then who's been tampering with our daughter's biology?"

The air grew tense, Christi felt she could chop it with a knife, "Can you open it?"

"I'm going to need a few tools but eventually, yes," her mum said.

"... Were-were you ever planning on coming back for me?"

"Of course we were sweetheart. We were planning on picking you up on your 18th birthday but of course time travel doesn't always go as planned."

"Why 18?"

"We wanted your childhood to be happy and carefree… But now I realize we made the worst mistake of our lives…" her heart squeezed as her mum spoke.

"It's not your fault. It had to happen…"

After a long while of her dad getting her mum tools and mum tampering with the watch she finally asked the question, "Are you ready sweetie?"

"Scared." She admitted. "But excited too."

Her mum handed it to her and she hesitantly pressed the button, causing a short clicking sound. Christi barely had a moment for it to register before the heavy glow of Time Lord consciousness consumed her, leaving the watch an empty husk. She gasped in quickly, sagging against her father in exhaustion before reorienting herself. Her childhood memories with her parents returned to her, causing a weight to be lifted from her shoulders but darker memories threatened her into a migraine. Her old persona may have been restored slightly but she couldn't cope with the darkness. She cried out and her dad grabbed her temples helping her to lock the memories behind closed doors until she was ready to open them. When she opened her eyes she realized what he had done, "Thank you…"

She saw the tears welling in their eyes as they picked her up and held her close, "Oh, Sweetie! I'm so sorry!" her mum wept into her hair.

"Why…? Did something happen…?"

"Nothing sweetheart, you're fine."

"It makes me more afraid when you won't tell me…"

Her parents were silent for a moment until her mum spoke, "Because of all the trauma you've suffered…" Christi blinked, unsure if something more had transpired in the time she was temporarily unconscious…


	6. Vampires in Venice

"Venice 1580! Perfect spot for a Wedding Present!" The Doctor said cheerily as he flipped switches, twirled a device and hit buttons. He smiled at his little girl when he hit the stabilizers and he saw her grin in return. "What do you think Christi?"

She smiled, "I've always wanted to visit Venice! Let's ride a gondola!" she chattered about a book she read revolving the city; something about homeless children, some kid named Scorpio, and magic. Something dawned on her in that moment and she ran out of the console room, "Be right back!" she called over her shoulder.

Her dad chuckled, "Kids."

"So, she's yours?" Rory asked.

"Apparently so," he smiled, "Haven't had her yet but that's time travel for you."

"Wait so were traveling with someone who hasn't even been born yet?"

The Doctor scoffed, "Well you haven't been born yet in 1580. What's the difference?"

"But she's older than us… But she hasn't been born yet," he tried to calculate in his head.

"Just go with it," Amy laughed.

Christi ran back with a few pouches strapped to her hip and in typical venetian garb, "What do you think?" she twirled.

"Lovely! Just lovely!" She jumped to give him a hug and he laughed, clapping her on the back, "You look beautiful sweetie!"

"Thanks," she grinned. "When I get back I wanna make my own signature look just like you," her lips tilted in an impish smile before bursting into giggles. "Though… When did you last wash that outfit?"

Amy tried to hide her laugh, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You've been wearing it for like two weeks," Amy laughed at him, "Ever since River told you, you looked _handsome_!"

"Fine! I'll go change. Don't go wandering off without me!" he pointed at them.

"Pfft! You're more likely to run off than us! I think we should get one of those child leashes with the monkey backpacks! He does love his bananas!"

"Agreed," she said.

"Oi! You two! When I get back young lady!" he warned pointing at her before dashing off into the hallway.

"I love pouches and cloaks," she said putting her hoodie up, "I will always wear these now," she grinned pulling a pair of steampunk goggles out of her pouch, "These two when I need them." She said, resting them around her neck.

"Very unique," Amy smirked at her, "I like it."

"Why thank you. I just hope this cloak is kinda like Harry Potter's," she smirked covering herself with it.

"Where'd she go?" The Doctor ran up through the hallways, "Amy do you know where she went?"

Amy snorted, "No clue, Doctor honestly!"

"Did it really work!" Christi grinned.

He ruffled her hair, "No." she pouted, "I heard you talking about Harry Potter and just had to after that monkey comment."

"Jerk!" she pushed him lightly.

"Though that may be a good idea actually. We could weave a perception filter into your cloak for when you put your hood up."

"That'. Be. Awesome!" she squealed gleefully.

"After this trip. Promise! Gotta keep you safe."

"Let's go!" she ran to the door opening it before he could stop her and nearly tripped over a goat. She backed up into a chicken tripping and falling onto her bum.

"Oh, so graceful!" her dad laughed helping her up. She stuck her tongue out at him as Amy and Rory lovingly walked out of the TARDIS together.

"He's right, you have the agile of a cat," Amy laughed.

"Shut up," she grumbled dusting herself off and stomping off.

"Christi! Christi, wait!" her dad called after her.

She hugged herself before rubbing at her eyes, "No crying… 'Suck it up, sunshine'…" she muttered darkly to herself. "Just another humiliating day of being me!" her heart sank as she walked. She looked up when she realized she was wandering and had gotten lost. Her dad and grandparents no where in sight. Her heart sank further as dread weighed on her. I don't even have his mobile number. She realized as she rubbed her arms drawing to calm herself. I hate getting lost.

She looked around and tried to walk back the way she had come when she saw a man screaming on the other side of the canal, "Isabella! Isabella!"

She shivered, "I forgot about that…" she mumbled, "Got too excited I guess… Maybe we can go to Washington next?" Remembering the beauty of nature up in Northern Washington calmed her, she wasn't sure why though. She swore that one day she would visit, maybe even live there. She shook her head; Maybe, but right now we have people to save. She breathed in heavily and checked her pockets for the secret special thing she had there that would at least change the tide for one person… She followed the man knowing that she would eventually meet up with her dad if she did. She swallowed, she didn't feel like seeing him after what had just happened, but she had to… The past weighed heavily on her even with her lighter time lord persona tightly steering her mind. I'm only a time tot… No wonder I act like a child all the time… Out of nowhere she was grabbed. She screeched as she was roughly pushed against a wall.

"Are you following me? Are you from Signora Calvierri's school?"

She screeched, screaming things incoherently, until out of nowhere the Doctor appeared and pushed the man aside, his eyes glowed with rage as the man spoke, "Look. I'm sorry. I thought she was working with those who had taken my daughter."

She sobbed and whimpered as she slid to the ground, but her father's eyes were still trained on the man, growing softer when he realized the man's sincerity, "I understand," The Doctor's hearts broke when he took her small whimpering form into his arms, "Christi? I'm here sweetie, daddy's here..." He held her close, "You're trembling like a leaf."

"I'm sorry, I've caused you trouble. I must go."

"Wait. Tell me about that school. Most parents try desperately to get their children into a prestigious school. So, tell me why are you trying so hard to get her out of it?" She could feel her tension ease ever so slightly in his arms. She tried to focus solely on that fact as they talked. After a moment she realized the man was gone, "Christi… Tell me honey… What happened to you?"

Tears welled in her eyes and she swallowed hard, "… Daddy…"

"I'm here, you're safe now. Don't be afraid…"

Silence stretched between them until he thought she wouldn't, or rather couldn't, answer. "My f- the—the man who I thought was my dad… He," she sobbed, "He used to hit me… I-I… He used to grab us by the throat and throw us against the walls or the floor… And…!" she couldn't finish, she just sobbed against his chest as he held her protectively. He felt rage burn through him, his twin hearts beating faster and faster until all he could hear was the blood rushing through his veins.

His voice trembled when he finally felt able enough to control his voice, "I will never. Never! Let that man or anyone like him near you ever again! I promise you!" He had held her and shushed her for the longest time when Amy and Rory found them.

"Doctor!" They heard the two running towards them, "Doctor what happened is she okay?" Amy asked as she knelt to their level. "Was she hurt by a vampire?"

"No! Vampire, what!? She's—she'll be okay. She's not hurt physically… Not anymore anyways… What do you mean vampire!?"

"Vampire's in Venice," Christi mumbled, "It's the name of this episode…"

"Name of this what? Doctor what is she talking about?" Rory asked.

"Not now Rory!"

"Why didn't you tell me!?" she shrank away from him. "Shh! Shh! No, it's okay! I'm not mad, I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't want you getting hurt. Please just, why didn't you tell me?"

"We need to be here a—and I've always wanted to come to Venice."

He sighed, "I would've left you in the TARDIS and taken you to Venice another time."

"Exactly. I want to go on adventures too."

He rubbed his face with his hands. "Can she read the future or something?" Rory asked.

"Shut up, Rory," Amy hissed.

"Just asking! I'm kinda lost here!" She sighed and pulled him away from them for a moment.

"You said I could be your companion."

He sighed, "That was when you were oddly familiar Claire, not my future daughter Christi."

Her lips trembled, "Your life is an adventure… Do you not want me on any of them? I want to be with you."

He sighed reluctantly, "I suppose… Since you know what to do and where to go to stay out of trouble… Just promise me you won't take any risks. I want you to stay safe, alright?"

She nodded, "Thank you… Dad…"

"You're welcome sweetie. Now, do you have any advice?"

"Well they are like vampires, so sunlight is a big no. Unfortunately, I didn't have my all remembering time lord brain when I watched all those episodes for the first time, so I forgot what they're called."

He smiled lightly, "That's alright. Always fun not knowing." She smiled. "You doing better now?"

"As long as I have you here with me to protect me."

"Then I promise to stay by your side. Unless there's trouble!" he amended, "We'll work on this," he smiled again.

He moved to get up, and saw her saddened face, "Some are already lost. But maybe… Maybe we can offer them a choice? Help them move planets? Some place nice and watery?"

He frowned, "Watery?"

"They're big watery buggish creatures who drink blood," she gestured with her hands. She stopped as someone walked past and then continued in a whisper, "Don't go swimming in the canals."

"Swimming in the canals...? Oh! Oh! Are you serious?" he quieted to a whisper, "Some are living in the canals?" she nodded.

"Like Steve the crocolisk in the Stormwind Canals," she agreed.

"Steve the crocolisk? Wait Stormwind? Are we talking World of Warcraft?" She grinned making his face light up, "Oh I so have to show you the gaming convention of 2065! Total virtual reality! It's a treat! You'll love it! Wait! Getting distracted! Water vampires living in the canals…" he turned to look over his shoulder, "Amy, Rory, don't go swimming in the canals!"

"Why would we?" she asked.

"Good, just stay away! Far, far away! Now! Time to meet my friend!" He said taking Christi's hand and leaving Rory and Amy to follow. He made his way to a house a bit further down and knocked politely on the door. It opened to reveal the man from earlier who quickly ushered them in.

"Again, sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Thanks… I understand."

"I'm Guido." Everyone introduced themselves except the Doctor.

"So, Guido, we need a plan to get Isabella home safely!" He ushered them upstairs and spread out a map before them, explaining the route in detail and his idea.

"No, no explosives and guns and definitely not, Amy."

"Why don't you just sonic it open?" Christi ask, "I know it works on metal, and you can lift things with it so why not?" she asked swinging her legs from the table she sat on.

He clicked his fingers, "Maybe. It may not work."

"Squareness gun?" Everyone but the Doctor looked at her confused.

"I don't have one."

"You should get one," he raised an eyebrow at her, "Quick escape routes, duh!" He had to agree with her on that one, not that he would admit it. "I'll ask mum for one," she said cheekily.

"You will not!" he pointed to her.

She just laughed, "Okay then what about…" she pondered for a moment as the Doctor paced the floor in contemplation. "How would we even use said explosives?"

"We are not using the explosives!"

"I know, but I don't get how it would work in the first place besides alarming everyone by blowing the lock. Wait a minute…" she popped off the table holding her chin as she looked to the floor in thought, "That could work…"

"No bombs! You think just like your mother!"

She glared, "You don't know what I was thinking! Maybe I was thinking like Jenny and using a clever distraction!" He froze at the name and she backed down, hiding herself in the corner.

Amy came over to her and knelt in front of her. "You're brilliant you know that?"

"You don't know me…" she said quietly.

"I see what you were thinking, blow the lock, but have a bigger explosion somewhere else to distract right?"

"Something like that." She sighed rubbing her face. "In any case Isabella would probably need a cloak or something since she would most likely be unable to tolerate the sunlight judging by her reaction the other day."

Guido shot up, "Will she be unable to handle the sun for the rest of her life?"

"Not necessarily, as long as she isn't too far gone we could do a surgical procedure on her. She might still have a slight allergy though."

Guido sighed in partial relief, "How will we know?"

"We'll know when it's time…" the Doctor turned to Christi and walked over to her, replacing Amy's spot as she stood up, "You know I'm not upset with you right?"

She pursed her lips, "You're not?"

"I'm not," he held her face in his hand, "Never could be. Upset, maybe, angry no."

She let out a chuckle, "What's the difference?"

"Oh, there's a big difference, sweetheart."

"Thanks dad…" He hugged her before they decided on checking the lock to see if they could sonic it. Next step; how to find her. "Mouse drone with a camera?"

His face slowly turned into a grin, "You think brilliantly." He dug in his pockets for a few things and got to work making her little mouse. A few hours later they had finished with their preparations, "Alright! One last thing to do!"

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"Name the mouse!"

Christi thought for a moment, "Simon! After the best actor in the episode."

"Why thank you," The Doctor said cheerily.

"Not you," she laughed.

He pouted before jumping up, "Let's go! You-."

"Are helping," she smiled at him with a seriousness that said I won't take no for an answer.

"You-," His mouth opened and closed, "Look just like your mum right now!"

"Good!" she said cheerily. Plucking up Simon the mouse and his controller, stuffing the latter into her pouch as she pet the little critter that had once been a cat toy. "Simon's happy too." She said skipping out the door.

Amy tried to stifle her laugh but couldn't help letting a few giggles escape, "What are you laughing at?" he glared at her.

"Nothing! Nothing! Okay! She is so yours and River's daughter!" He scoffed at her before stomping out of the room.

Hours later, as darkness fell, he found himself stuffing Simon through a gap in the wrought iron gate of the school before trotting back down to the boat. Christi had insisted to maintain control of the drone, but he watched over her shoulder as she piloted it through the manor. Thankfully the sound of Simon's chirps was no longer existent, or it would be a dead giveaway. They found their way to a bright green room, "Conversion Chamber," she mumbled. SQUEAK SQUEAK! She froze, looking at her dad over her shoulder, his, a face matching her own; a look of horror, "I thought you got rid of the squeaker?" she hissed.

"I did! It might be the wheels. They must've gotten clogged or something. Use the hover function instead."

Just as she pressed it a little mouse came into view nibbling on her camera, "AWW! How Cute!"

"Shh!"

"Right!" She made Simon hover causing the real mouse to scamper away with a squeal. She found her way to the girl's bedroom, going back into ground mode.

"There's Isabella!"

"Perfect! Now we go in, get her, get out!"

"Remember this!" Christi handed him her cloak just as they saw Simon being lifted. The camera rotated to the face of a very confused and irritable vampire. She glared, her mouth growing wide as she bit into Simon causing the camera to go out. "Simon!" He pat her shoulder as she slumped, "I was growing attached to him…"

"How about after this we make Simon Mk. II? Would you like that?" She nodded. After a brief goodbye he left to go get Isabella along with Rory, Amy being visibly upset for having to wait in the boat. About a half an hour later, the Doctor and Rory were ducking it out of the academy with Isabella in tow. The Doctor waved his ultra violet light at them like a very confused Jedi before nearly tripping down the staircase as they grabbed his coat, "Woah~!" He was able to fend them off, the three making it to the boat just as the light of the sun came back forcing the others to retreat inside.

Isabella's dad was crying with relief when he was finally able to hold her in his arms, making Amy now the designated get away driver. Which unsurprisingly enough was quite slow in a gondola. "If it wasn't for daybreak we would be up the creek without a paddle right now," Christi said, "Pun intended."

The Doctor chuckled, "You did a great job, Christi. We couldn't have saved her without you."

"Thanks. Unfortunately, this isn't the end of it though."

 **A/N: thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! If you love Doctor's daughter stories pls read my story Cassia Flowers :D!**


	7. Amy's Choice

She insisted they not go back to Guido's home yet, lest they be followed. "So, what do you suggest we do then?" Guido asked.

She looked to her dad, "TARDIS?"

Once they arrived her dad set to work, well, after he listened to their "It's bigger on the inside!" comments. He grinned as he worked; looking for a compatible home.

"After we convince Signora Rosanna to take the deal, they can go back home, right?" He nodded "Do we have a planet lined up for them yet?" He typed something into the TARDIS' control and got a confirmation.

"Kaliosopecah! A planet covered in 89% water in the Kasiovactex Cluster. Native species are Fretenois, slightly compatible to our water vampires. They're even open to the idea!" he said cheerfully.

"Great! Now how do we convince over 10,000 alien crawfish to board the TARDIS and not try to kill us all?" Rory asked. The TARDIS fell into silence besides the soft hum of the main console.

"Ah… Good point…"

"I believe she'd be open to working with you but… I'm not so sure about us," Christi said motioning to the rest of the humans in the room. "Is there anywhere else we can go for now or maybe we can hide in the TARDIS for a bit until a truce is drawn up?"

"Couldn't they send a ship for them?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, if we wanted to wait 200 years," The Doctor said.

"Maybe not then…"

The humans decided to hide in the TARDIS and wait while the Doctor made a treaty with Signora Rosanna Caliveirri. Christi wanted to go help him convince the Sister of the Water to take the deal and move to another planet but knew that wasn't such a great idea. Besides the fact her father would never agree, she didn't fancy becoming a hostage if something went wrong. Her mind drifted to the girls, her heart weighing heavy on the thought of their families losing them, but she knew that they were long past gone, most likely not even a shred of humanity in them. It reminded her of true vampires like from Buffy the Vampire Slayer; demons taking over someone's body and killing their host… Well at least something good would come out of this she supposed but her mind drifted back to the families giving away their daughters for a better life… She breathed in quickly as her heart squeezed, it was like her family. Her mum and dad thought they were giving her a better life but... She shook her head hugging herself as she wandered the TARDIS. She found her way to her room and curled up in bed next to Sampson.

She woke to someone petting her hair, turning to see a sad smile on her dad's face, she wondered about it when she realized he was soaking wet. Her heart dropped, "It didn't work?"

He laid down next to her, "No." he said after a moment. "She almost agreed but… Something happened."

"What?"

"Her son died, she thought I had done it… They're all gone now."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could've done something to help."

"You did. You saved8 Isabella." A long moment of comfortable silence stretched between them until she woke with a start. "It's okay! It's okay, just a bad dream."

Bad dream…? "Dad?" she turned to him.

"Yes, Christi?"

"Please don't hate yourself."

His face slowly turned into a frown, "Where is this coming from?"

"You're my hero, you know? You're almost everyone's hero. I understand why you are upset but none of that is your fault."

"Why are you saying all this? What's brought this up?"

"There's a stowaway on the TARDIS.

His eyes widened, and he shot up, "Stowaway!"

"Psychic pollen. You might want to find it ASAP."

"Alright, you stay here. Sleep," he pet her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." She fell asleep waiting for him to come back, when she awoke she went to go find him. She found him slumped over the railing of the TARDIS, "Dad!" she ran to him and shook him, but he didn't wake. She shook him again which opened up his closed hand. Inside was the small bead-like pollen which created the Dream lord. Trembling she took them from his hand and ran to the doors tossing them out. She slammed it quickly slumping against it as the urge to sleep overcame her, "Please… Help…" she reached up towards the hum of the TARDIS, just then spotting Amy and Rory passed out on the ground on the other side of the console from her father. Her eyelids sank heavily as she drifted into sleep once again.

So cold… Augh! She opened her eyes to see her father shaking her awake, "Oh thank goodness, you're alright!" he hugged her tightly.

"How did she get here?" Rory asked, "The Dream lord said she 'couldn't participate'." he air quoted.

"I don't know," The Doctor admitted.

"Why is it so cold?"

"Here," Amy handed her a blanket and wrapped her dad wrapped her up in it.

He rubbed her arms to help her warm up, "Do you remember anything before waking up-or rather- falling asleep?"

"I took the pollen from your hand and tossed it out the door."

"Very dangerous for you to do, but good girl… But then… Why aren't we awake?" he asked looking around, "And why didn't it affect you like it did us?"

"Because he wouldn't hurt me-well the Dream lord wouldn't anyways. Other than that, I don't know."

"What makes you think that?" She smirked but didn't answer, "Whoever it is I wouldn't trust it." he scolded her.

"Never said I did. I just said I don't think he'd hurt me."

"Oh, she's so right; I of course wouldn't hurt her, but would you Doctor? Is she going to end up like your other companions? Poor little Rose, trapped in another universe? Martha, poor, poor Martha? Scarred for life? Let's not even mention Astrid or Donna," he shook his head.

"Shut up!" Christi snapped.

"Or what about your other children, Grandchildren even; Samien? Keiliri? Jenimi? Narsinine? Kaliphorie? Jenny?"

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Stop it!" Christi shot up and rounded on him.

"Oh, the girl who knows it all! But of course, you aren't allowed to answer!"

"And you aren't allowed to show him only the darkness!"

"Is he really such a good dad? He left you, all alone in another world?"

"Who are you targeting really? Me or him?" The storm in Christi's eyes matched her fathers.

"Me? I'm not targeting anyone?"

"How are you still here?" she was nearly inches from his face, but the Doctor had stepped forwards and was now pulling her back.

"Answer her!"

"Oh, well you might as well know. I mean after all you were all out like a light by the time she discarded those poor defenseless spores into the vacuum of space."

"Am I supposed to be upset?" she roared.

"Think of this old song, 'kookaburra lives in the old gum tree, merry merry, is the life is he… '"

Christina's hands flew to her mouth, "Oh my God… What have I done…?"

"No, no Christi, don't listen to him. They're parasites. Just parasitic pollen from the Candle Meadows of Karass Don Slava."

"But, are you sure?"

"Positive."

She glared at the Dream Lord who just grinned at her before disappearing with the sound of birds. Her father caught her as they both slid to the ground, he held her close in his arms to keep her warm as they fell asleep. They woke up in upper Leadworth, the Doctor picking her up of the ground. "Ugh. I don't want to go back to sleep for a long long time."

"Thankfully being a Time Lord, you won't have to."

He grabbed her hand and ran up the staircase to the castle, "Where've the kids gone?"

"Maybe playtimes over?"

"There were no kids," No one seemed to hear her. "Dad?"

"I told you, you couldn't influence this," she turned to see the Dream Lord. Without thinking she tugged her dad's arm. "Oh, don't bother. He can't see me."

"Dad?"

"You see him don't you Christi?" She nodded. "Now tell me. Why are you tormenting my little girl?"

The Dream Lord smiled sardonically, "Are you sure it's my doing, Doctor? Maybe you're the true tormentor?"

"Oh, I don't torment." He walked to Amy and Rory with Christi close at his heels.

"So where are the kids Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Playtimes over." he motioned to the piles of dust littering the ground.

"Oh, my God!"

They walked down onto the grass below the Dream Lord phasing in front of them as they went, "Hello, peasants! What's this? Attack of the old people? Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think Amy? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS. You first!" he told the Doctor.

Christi sighed, "Just along for the ride I guess."

"Oh, yes you are!"

"Leave them alone!"

"Do that again. I love it, all tall dark and heroic, 'leave them alone'! But I know where your heart lies, don't I, Amy Pond?"

"Shut up! Shut up and leave us alone!"

"You know Amy in this old mind he has a thing for redheads, our Doctor. Elizabeth the first, oh, she wishes she was the first. Drop it! Drop all of it! I know who you are!"

"Course you don't."

"Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe-," he looked to his daughter, "-who hates me as much as you do…"

He gave him a sickening grin, "Never mind me. Maybe you should worry about them," with that he disappeared, leaving them with the seemingly endless horde of crotchety old seniors.

"Sorry to break it to you Rory, I don't think it's you who've been keeping them well."

The quartet confronted the elders, Rory being thrown by a Mr. Nainby as the Doctor demanded to know who and what they were. In unison the centenarians opened their mouths to reveal similar green eyeballs, which extended forward like a ray gun shooting some kind of green gas. Christi made no attempt to move but the Doctor didn't notice, pushing her back anyways, making her land on her backside in the muddy grass, "Great!" she muttered darkly.

"Sorry, honey, didn't mean to push you that hard. You alright?"

"Peachy! I'm covered in mud!" she examined her hands, caked in mud and sighed, "Whatever." she wiped it off on her jeans with disgust before pulling herself up and wiping herself of. Taking a step back, just to be sure she wouldn't need to be pushed again.

"Covered in mud is better than dust isn't it?" Rory quipped.

"You guys go, leave me to handle this!" The Doctor told them. Almost without looking back the couple ran, leaving Christi with her dad.

After talking with the Eknodines and learning all he could the Doctor jumped back, grabbing his daughter's hand, "We need to run now! What are you still doing here?"

"Like I'd leave you!"

"When I tell you to run, you run! I told you-!"

"Not now, dad! We're running away from granny!" he looked back to see how far they had gotten. She laughed, "This is so much better than listening to Mr. Henry's geography lesson!"

"Mr. Henry? You don't like geography?" he looked disappointed as her through the butcher shop door and put the closed sign up.

"It's not that I don't like it," she laughed again, "I love it! It's just that he's so boring! He's monotone!"

The Dream Lord appeared in the shop, "Monotone, maybe that's what I should be putting you two to sleep with. He said as the birds started chirping. Christi collapsed to her knees, as the Doctor hit a wall, he reached a hand out to her dragging them both along the wall towards a pair of doors, neither wanting to open. "Come in come in! Lots of steak here! Get it? Lot's at stake. Oh, my humor is wasted on you two!" he quipped as the father and daughter pair made their way to a latched door pushing each other inside as the Doctor sonic-ed the lock and the pair went to sleep.

"Out of the frying pan and into the freezer," Christi said, the three stared at her, "What? It fit!"

"Bad joke…" the Doctor said.

"Like you don't make hordes of bad jokes?" Amy asked. "You're just like your dad." Amy told her.

She snorted, "Uh, thanks?"

The Doctor shook his head, "She is but that's beside the point. We have to decide, right now, which is the real world, which is the dream?"

"This is the dream I can feel it!" Rory said.

"Well, you're not wrong…" she muttered as her dad and grandparents argued over who was right.

"We have to agree which battle to lose, come on!"

The trio started arguing, or more accurately her father and grandfather. She was done, "For Pete's sake! Why would you two even be competing! I'm living proof that both of you get who you love!" she rolled her eyes at their weird looks. "Come on, Amy." she said hauling her up as she led her over to the blankets and made ponchos.

"Yes, if we die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band."

"If you complain!" She pointed to her grandfather.

"Why are you singling me out?" Instead of answering she made the motion of 'I'm watching you'. "I don't think your daughter likes me…" he muttered to the Doctor.

"To be fair, her mother is River Song. She has a bit of her sassy stubborn side," he said quietly.

"Like you aren't sassy or stubborn!?" Christi asked, "Men!" she shouted throwing up her arms, "Always thinking we're the rash and unreasonable ones!"

"I know right? I could be havin' a baby! Do either of you know how painful that is!?" she asked getting up into their faces, the two went very pale as they shook their heads nervously. "I didn't think so."

Christi snorted, "To be fair, he could-!"

"Don't even start young lady!" He pointed at her, then snapped his fingers, "If we could level the playing field some awake here some awake there that might make things a little easier."

"How even so?" Christi asked, "It's not like the three of us could do anything with the TARDIS."

"Oi! You're brilliant, you could think of something."

She gave him a look, "Really? Like what?"

"Yes, like what?" The Doctor pulled his daughter close as he glared at the Dream Lord behind her, making the man just laugh, "Like you could keep her from me Doctor. You know who I am. You both do." Christi just glared at him, but the Doctor gave his daughter a cautious look, "That's a grand idea you had. How about I keep the girls and you can have Pointy Nose to yourself for all eternity."

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor wobbled, slumping against his daughter but she couldn't take all his weight and the two collapsed, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll figure this out. We'll be back. Don't be scared, honey."

"Dad? Dad no!" He passed out in her arms. She glared up at the Dream Lord as she clung to her unconscious father.

"We're gonna have so much fun together, aren't we?" he smiled at the girls.

"You're creepy…!" Christi muttered.

"Definitely got that right…!" Amy said kneeling next to her and wrapping her arm around her, "Everything's going to be alright."

"I know…" she wished that her heart did though, it kept beating out of her chest as she curled further into her father and grandmother.

"Poor Christi. He always leaves you, doesn't he? Alone and in the dark? Have you told him about those nightmares you've been having? Of course not," he chided, "Do you not trust your daddy with your secrets?"

"Shut up!" Amy roared at him, making Christi jump.

"Oh, poor thing! You scared her! Has she told you what she knows? Of course not! How do you tell someone you know their worst moments? You know when they die? How they die?"

"Don't be ridiculous! No one could know that!" Christi tensed, "Could they?" she looked at her.

"He's-he's right about one thing… I know you die of old age…"

"But how-?"

"Weren't you listening, poor little Amelia Pond!" he said each word slowly, "Haven't you been paying attention? She said she knew you from a TV Show! Did you not stop to think, how much does she know?"

Amy looked at her in her arms, "Spoilers! If I told you everything I knew, even the bad things, they'd have to happen because I told you."

"Then can't you tell me the good things?" Amy asked.

"Spoilers…"

He scoffed, "'Spoilers' how could it hurt to let her know some itty-bitty thing?"

"Oh, it hurts plenty, and you know it!" Christi spat. "You're trying to turn her against me! Turn her just like they turned-!" she blinked surprised, "God, I didn't realize how difficult it would be to keep you out of my head…" she rubbed her head, "You use the big things to beat us down and the small ones to influence our perception. Control and manipulation! How could I not recognize that…?"

"Yeah! Who are you? Who are you really? The Doctor knows, and he hasn't told me yet, but he will. Takes him a while sometimes, but he tells me. So, you're something different.

"Oh, is that who you think you are? The one he trusts? The only girl in the universe to whom the Doctor tells everything?"

"Yes. Sort of," she said glancing at Christi.

"Then tell me, what's his name? Can either of you tell me?"

"Oh, why doesn't he tell you that?"

"Because his name is dangerous, Amy." she said when the woman looked away.

"How can a name be dangerous?"

She raised an eyebrow, "There are crawfish vampires, a whole nation riding on a star whale, the crack on your bedroom wall, a psychic parasite made of pollen," she said glancing at the Dream Lord "And you're asking me how a name can be dangerous?"

Amy shook her head, "Touché."

"Pick a world Amy; do you want the handsome hero or the bumbling country doctor? Maybe choosing the bumbling gooseberry would be easier than loving and losing the Doctor." Christi made a face, "Amy's men. Amy's choice."

Christi made a gagging motion, "Seems she's chosen," he pointed to her. Christi hid her disgust as Amy looked over her shoulder at her. The birds sounded, and Christi gasped awake into her father's arms; somehow, he had carried her into Amy's nursery.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked, both her and The Doctor looking over at Christi.

"It's not like I can tell you. I've been trying," She mumbled.

"You have?" her dad asked.

"Course, I have! But no matter. The real question is; do you trust me?" she stared into her dad's eyes, seeing a minor hesitancy before he nodded, "Do you really?"

"I trust you Christi."

"Good," she smiled just as something was thrown in threw the window.

"What the?" Rory went to check when he was sprayed by the toxic green gas and stumbled back into Amy's horrified arms."

"No. No…" Her dad using that moment, ripped a lamp out of the wall, and shoved the old lady out the window with it.

Christi huffed a laugh, "I can't believe its normal to throw an old lady out of a second story window."

"Why're you laughing!?" Amy bit out.

Christi slunk back into a ball and her father came over to her as Christi realized Rory had disintegrated into ash. "She didn't know."

"Yes, she did! I saw her face!"

"She asked us to trust her, obviously this is the dream world."

"Well it better be because I'm not living in it! This isn't the world I want Doctor! If we die here, we just wake up, yeah?"

The Doctor glanced at Christi before nodding. "Then let's go."

The trio went down the staircase and out the door, Christi having to hop ahead a little bit to keep up with them. He gave an unspoken question to Christi and her answer was to pick up her run to the car. It scared her but the three of them driving into that wall and killing themselves was surprisingly for her, painless. Her dad made sure to give her one last look and squeeze her hand as they neared the cottage.

She awoke in the TARDIS again the cold biting into her bones making her want to go back to sleep, "You win, you chose the right world. Here let's warm up this place for you." the TARDIS came back online, and he pressed a few dozen buttons sending them away from the burning cold sun, "Goodbye, everyone."

Warmth flooded her system slowly, yet surely as the Doctor helped her up before pressing a load of buttons, pulling levers, twisting things and throwing up a switch, "What are you doing?"

"Blowing up the TARDIS."

"Why!" Rory panicked, "The Dream Lord's gone. He conceded! This isn't the dream!"

"The star burning cold! Hah! Do me a favor!"

"But how do you know for sure?"

"Because I know him, he's giving us a choice between the worlds of dreams and he world of reality!"

"Questions?" he asked as they three awoke to him digging through the TARDIS, "Hah! Missed one!" He went over to the door where his daughter stood, "I would ask you to do the honors but, you already have," he smiled and ruffled her hair with his free hand as he used the other to hold up the pollen and blow it softly out the door. They turned to see Amy and Rory kissing, "Should we give you too some space? We could pop down to the pool for a bit?"

"God no! After freezing to death I'd much rather go to the library! Besides! I'm missing my college courses!"

"College! At this age! Brilliant! What were your marks?" Her face lit up as they walked into the hallway together, "Even better! What was your major?"

"A bachelors in Child Development."

He grinned, "Brilliant! We'd better get on with your studies then! Where'd you leave off? I've got early childhood books, child development, human development, psychology…!" he rambled off a selection of titles as she giggled, "And now that you only need two hours sleep you can study however long you want!"

"Should I enroll in online classes at some future college?" she laughed.

He scoffed, "As long as you know it what's the problem? Ah! We also need to work on Simon Mk. II!"

"I want him kinda like K9! One who can transform so I can take him anywhere! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" she gave him puppy dog eyes.

He laughed, "No need for the pout! I'd love to! Gotta keep you safe somehow!"

"Oh, and he should have some kind of shielding to protect those nearby! Like a big bubble," she waved with her arms.

* * *

 **A/N: please tell me what you think. Do you like Christi? :)**


	8. The Hungry Earth

"Behold Rio!"

"We're in a graveyard, dad."

"Oh, that's weird! The ground feels strange!" he jumped. "Patches of blue grass everywhere…"

"Doctor stop getting distracted! You promised us beaches, you promised us Rio!" Amy pouted.

"I've never been to Rio…" Christi said longingly before shaking her head, "Can we go to Disney World after Rio? I've always wanted to go!"

The Doctor shot up, "You've never been to Disney World! What kind of rubbish is that! That's it we're going there next! After Rio of course!"

"Yes!" she hissed.

"Who's that over there wavin' at us?" Amy asked, "Don't wave back you dolt!" she said smacking Rory's hand down.

"No, can't be… It is! It's future you! Ten years in your future!"

Christi chewed her lip before tugging on her dad's sleeve, "Can I make a few requests?"

"Of course! Any in all the worlds," he gave her a side hug before kissing her hair.

Her face lit up, "I've always wanted to go to," she started listing things on her fingers, "The moon, Tokyo Japan, Hawaii, Canada, Olympia Washington, Alaska, and-!"

"Why just your small little world?"

She gave him a face, "Well, I don't know the name of all those amazing places out there yet, now do I?" he grinned, "Besides I wasn't finished yet! And your own planet's one of the best places to start, right?" her face lit up, "Oh! Shalakatop and the Medusa Cascade, and Women Wept definitely!" His face dropped at the last one, "Sorry… I-."

"It's alright," he looked away.

She chewed on her lip, "C-," he refocused on her. "Can I meet Sarah Jane? And Luke, K9 and Mr. Smith?"

"'Course you can."

"... You know… Sarah Jane has her own spinoff."

That seemed to cheer him up just a bit, "Does she now? My Sarah Jane. I knew she'd be great!"

"So does, Jack."

"You are _not_ meeting Jack!"

She laughed, "I thought you'd say something like that!"

He looked off into the distance again as they laughed together, "Oh! A big mining thing! See Rio doesn't have a big mining thing!" She shivered. "Are you cold? Here," he took off his jacket and helped her into it.

"Dad…" he looked at her concerned as she hugged his arm. "I've watched some of Torchwood… Those aliens… Most of them were terrifying… And one was… Really depressing…"

He hugged her, "I said, I promise to always keep you safe. Now tell me. Is this an episode?"

"Huh, you mean this right here?"

"Yes." She bit her lip. "Alright," he sighed. "But you stay with me."

They went back and got changed before heading to the mining platform. They stopped at the gate, "It's locked. Can we go back now?" Amy whined. He pulled out his screwdriver, "That's breaking and entering!" Amy grinned.

"What'd I break? Sonic-ing and entering! Totally different thing!"

Christi laughed, "You know most parents teach their kids _not_ to go behind locked doors and run towards the screaming!"

"I'm not most parents. And you little miss," he booped her nose, "You stay close! No wandering off! I want you by my side unless I say otherwise got it?"

"Or if I know better right?"

"That too!" he said as they walked to the nearest door which led underground. "This feels really different! How can you not tell? Can you tell?"

He licked the grass blade he'd been twisting in his fingers. "Have you always been this disgusting?"

"No, that's fairly recent."

"Liar!" Christi laughed, "Licking things is to Time Lords as sniffing things is to dogs, apparently!"

"You can tell everything about something by licking?" Amy looked at him with a touch of concern.

He made a few noncommittal noises, "Well, sort of! Must you tell her everything Christi?"

She gave a hop with her shrug, "Honesty is good. And no, not really, I'm not really sure how to tell the subtle differences of the ground beneath me yet. I only recently, re-became Time Lord you know."

"I really need to teach you how to be a Time Lord."

"Maybe when we're not running for our lives?" she grinned.

They went through the door at the end of the hall, "Oh, hello!"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" a raven-haired woman stood in front of a console boring her brown eyes into them suspiciously.

"Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science Division! New ministry, just emerged. Quite big, just emerged…" he rambled until Christi bumped him with her elbow.

"Really?" she crossed her arms, bumping her head in Christi's direction, "She couldn't be a day over seventeen."

"She's my-."

"Intern, hello! I'm doing gateway through college!" she grinned at her dad before looking back.

"Yes, big responsibility on our shoulders. Don't like to talk about it. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business."

He looked at the console and asked where the readings were coming from as Christi looked around examining the tech. She examined the scanning's with her father, "What does that mean right there?"

"Something's not right here." he muttered, "See these should be reading normal earth geological conditions but they're reading as if the whole ground beneath us is shifting, like something's down there… Over 21,000 kilometers below the Earth…"

"Can you teach me to read stuff like that?"

"I'd love to," he grinned.

"The drill's up and running again," an older gentleman walked in, "Wait, who are these people?"

"Amy, the Doctor, and Christi. We're not staying are we Doctor?" Amy asked as the Doctor checked the dirt from the hole in the cement.

Christi stayed behind him just in case, I don't fancy being dissected alive, she shivered. The Doctor looked at her like she had spoken aloud. "What'd you just say?"

She swallowed hard, "I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. In here," he whispered.

Her eyes widened, Shit! Telepathy! She squeezed her eyes shut trying to build a wall and not think of everything he _really_ shouldn't know.

 **No cursing!**

Her eyes flew open, "Don't you dare!" she hissed smacking his arm, "How long have you been listening?"

"What about, Trenzalore?"

"Stop it!"

"For a while," he said looking at the dirt once more.

"Why?" she whispered angrily.

"Look, it's not my fault, you keep broadcasting to me…!"

"Yes, it is! You haven't trained me yet!"

"Okay, break it up you two!" Amy stomped over to them, "What are you both arguing about now?" she sighed.

He ignored her, "Why is there a big patch of Earth in your floor?"

"We don't know. It arrived overnight."

"And someone's missing, yeah?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Nasreen asked.

"Spooky," he said glancing at Christi. She folded her arms giving him her best death glare, "Right! You all need to get out of here very fast!"

"Why?"

"Look at the screens, Nasreen. Somethings moving! Look at your readings." They talked it over when Christi backed away from the hole, "Christi," he warned. **I'm sorry. She has to.**

 **Don't you dare!**

 **She won't be hurt**! With that thought she noticed the steam drifting through the hole, the Earth shaking in response, "Earthquake?" the man asked.

"Amy step back!"

"Why? Doctor what's happening?"

"Everyone run! It knows we're here, it's attacking!"

He grabbed Christi and Nasreen's hands pushing them towards the door before going back for Amy. "Tony!"

"Stay back, Amy!" Christi squeezed her eyes and hands breathing heavily, as an old trauma shook her. Everything went to white noise as she fell to her knees, she was back there again.

 _"Stupid girl!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh sent her further. She hit the floor with a whimper before she was grabbed roughly by her hair, forcing her to look into the eyes of her attacker. A dark-haired man with a disgusting mustache was pinning her with his dark brown glare._

 _"I'm sorry! Please! Please, I won't do it again!"_

 _"You worthless, creature! How dare you threaten me!" Tears soaked her eyes as the blaster gun was held in front of her, her trembling hands aiming it upon a woman. She scoffed, "You can't even do it can you? Nothing like dear old mummy and daddy, are you? You couldn't hurt a little fly, could you?" the woman walked right into the gun, pressing it against her own chest. "There, now all you have to do is pull the trigger. Can you do it? Can you kill me? Can you kill your_ tormentor _?" she mocked. When the girl couldn't pull the trigger she scoffed, "Useless! Take her away!"_

 _She was grabbed roughly from behind and the gun was taken from her as she was thrown against the floor, hands tied behind her back as tears stained the floor. "What should we do with her ma'am?"_

 _She growled in frustration, "There's no point in continuing this if she won't even kill_ me _. Dispose of her." The Doctor saw all of this as if it had been him, feeling everything, she did in those moments…_

She woke to her dad holding her in his arms, "Dad…? Are-are you mad at me…?"

"Never. I'm so sorry," she noticed the tears in his eyes before he pressed his lips to her hair, kissing her and holding her like he could lose her any moment. He froze, "You stopped the drill, right?"

"Yes."

"And you've only got one drill?"

"Yes."

"Then why can I still hear drilling? I'm sorry, Christi, you're going to have to give me a moment," he picked her up and carried her to the controls before plopping her down, and with one arm around her sonic-ing the controls.

"What're you doing?"

"Hacking into your records. Probe reports, samples, sensors, good, just unite the data, have one big conversation, let's have a look." She let their conversation drift as she listened to his heartbeats, they calmed her hearts into a much slower rhythm, the anxiety releasing from her bit by bit. She was snapped out of the rhythm when her father moved, "We need to start moving, Christi." She nodded. "Are you feeling better?" she reluctantly nodded. "I understand."

He led her out of the room carrying a piece of their scanning equipment, "Whatever bio-programmed the Earth is on its way up. Now."

"How can something be coming up when there's only Earth's crust down there?" Tony asked.

"You saw the readings!"

"Who are you anyways? How can you know all this?" Nasreen asked. "Whoa! Did you see that?"

The Doctor and the others looked up to the sky as a bright red screen enveloped them in a dome. "Oh no, no, no!" He released Christi and the scanner before rushing up the hill, pulling out a slingshot, picking up a rock and firing at the wall. It bounced off confirming his fears of a force-field, "Energy signal originating from under the Earth. We're trapped."

"Doctor, something weirds going on here, the graves are eating people," Everyone except the Doctor looked over to see Rory followed by a woman and a young child.

"Not now, Rory!" he scanned, "Energy barricade. Invisible to the naked eye." Christi hefted up the scanner and ran over to him, the others waiting a moment before following with their other equipment. "We can't get out, and no one from the outside world can get in."

"What? Okay, what about the TARDIS?

"The what?" Nasreen asked.

"No, those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits. With a bit of time maybe but we've only got nine and a half minutes."

"Nine and a half minutes to what?"

"We're trapped. And something's burrowing towards the surface."

"Where's Amy?" The Doctor stared at him for a moment choosing his words carefully, "Get everyone inside the church." They rushed to comply as he took the scanner from her and wrapped an arm around her once more, "Rory, I'll get her back."

"What do you mean 'get her back'? Where's she gone? And why didn't she know to stop this?" he nodded in the teenager's direction.

The Doctor glared at him, "Do not blame Christi," she swallowed hard, clenching her eyes and focusing on his heartbeats once more as her own rose, "She was taken. But I will get her back!"

"Taken where?" She flinched and felt her dad pet her in a comforting gesture.

"Into the Earth."

"How? Why didn't you stop it?"

"I tried. I promise, I tried."

"Well, you should've tried harder!"

"I'll find Amy. I'll keep you all safe. I promise," he opened his mouth to speak again and the Doctor cut him off, "Come on, please. I need you alongside me." he was silent for a moment and the Doctor turned towards the church before turning back, "Rory, do you know anything about PTSD?"

"... Yes, why?" The Doctor nodded to the trembling girl in his arms, "… Is she going to be okay? What happened?"

"I'm not sure," he lied, "But I'm pretty sure what's set her off."

"Which is?"

"Conflict and feeling she's at fault."

Rory rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry Christi. I'm just worried for her. It's not your fault," he gave her arm a light squeeze before heading off into the church.

A tear slipped past her clenched eyes, **But, it is my fault… Her lips trembled, I didn't even try to help her.**

 **You said she would be safe and that she would save someone. That's reason enough…**

She looked up into his eyes and could see the concern and forgiveness he had for her, but most prominent was his sadness which she immediately translated to Amy. He shook his head, "It's for you. I saw your flashback Christi…" Her lips trembled, and she sobbed. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm here now and I will protect you. I promise... Who was that woman?"

She tried not to think of a name, "She's in your future."

"... Madame Kovarian…"

"Dad!"

"Okay, I'll put up a mental block for now. But I want you to tell me what's hurting you."

"I-I don't want it to hurt you too, it's not your fault… This had to happen!"

"That's not your choice to make, sweetie. I'm your father. You shouldn't hide something like this from me. I need you to tell me what's hurting you so that I can protect you. Do you understand?" She nodded, "Will you tell me?"

"When I can…"

"Good girl," he kissed her forehead before leading her inside.

They set up shop inside the cluttered church, making sure that the doors and windows were well fortified. "So, we can't get out, we can't contact anyone, and the same thing that has taken my husband it's on its way up here right now?"

"Yes. And if we move quickly enough, we can be ready."

"No, stop. This has gone far enough. I mean, what is this?"

"He's telling the truth, love," Tony told her.

"Come on. It's not the first time we've had no mobile or phone signals. Reception's always been rubbish."

"Look, Ambrose, we saw the Doctor's friend get taken, okay?" Nasreen said, "You saw the lightning in the sky. I have seen the impossible today, and the only person who's made any sense of it, for me, is the Doctor."

"Him?"

"Me!" He picked something up and handed it to Christi, "Could you hold this, Sweetie?"

"What is it?" she wiped her eyes. He chattered about some kind of coil, but she wasn't really listening.

"Can you get my dad back?"

He stopped and looked at the small boy, everyone in the room freezing to hear the answer, "Yes. But I need, you to trust me and do exactly as I say onwards, because we're running out of time," he directed that at Ambrose whom he took time to stand in front of.

"So, tell us what to do."

"Thank you. We have eight minutes to set up a line of defense. Christi?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"We're going to need Simon," he smirked at her.

She pulled up her sleeve and pet her finger against the soft and gray oddly shaped watch on her wrist. "Who's Simon?" Ambrose asked.

"System restarting. All primary drives functioning." Her watch spoke to her. "Hello, mistress, Christi."

"Hello, Simon," she smiled softly as she remembered how her dad promised to make him able to convert into a mouse. "We have about eight minutes before creatures burrow up from the surface. Can you be part of our line of defense?"

"Affirmative,

"What is that?" The boy skipped over, "Can I see him?"

"What is that?" Nasreen asked.

"I am designated Simon Mk. II, I was personally created by the Doctor for mistress Christi."

"Okay, you lot! Bring me every phone, every camera, every piece of recording equipment you can find. Every burglar alarm, every movement sensor, every security light! I want the whole area covered with sensors. Simon, I need you to be the hub. Your first priority being Christi, Elliot and the other humans in this room."

"Affirmative master."

"What do you mean, humans?" Nasreen asked, but he ignored her.

After setting up the immediate vicinity and having the feed transferred to Simon, The Doctor came back inside. "Right, guys, we need to be ready for whatever's coming up. I need a map of the village, marking where all the cameras are going," he said clapping the youth on his shoulder.

"I can't do the words, I'm dyslexic."

"That's all right, I can't make a decent meringue. Draw like your life depends on it, Elliot. Six minutes forty."

Christi made sure to keep an eye on Elliot as the kid ran around the church, "Are you following me?"

"Just want to make sure you're safely inside Simon's range."

"Range of what?" Elliot asked as he drew."

"He has a shield, kinda like this big bubble thing."

He stopped drawing, "What about everyone else?"

She smirked, "He has his way of protecting them too."

"But you're with me cause I'm the kid," he frowned.

She frowned, "I'm still a Time Tot, heck you may even be older compared to my Time Lord years."

"What are those? Time Tot and Time Lord?"

She looked around like she was telling a secret, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

He chuckled, "Promise."

"My dad and I are aliens." He scoffed at her, "I'm serious."

"You're human."

"Maybe you just look Time Lord."

"I'm not a silly kid."

"I'm not saying you are. Here I'll prove it. Simon could you do a scan of Elliot and me?"

"Affirmative," A light came from the watch scanning the boy, "Designation human. Carbon based life-form. Age eleven. One heart and a binary vascular system…" he said several more characteristics causing Elliot to smile, with a 'cool', before shifting to Christi, "Designation Time Lord. Carbon based life-form… Physical age sixteen… Actual age," it took him a moment to calculate, "Sixty-two. Two hearts and a-."

Christi shot up, "Wait are you serious?"

"Affirmative."

"How could you even tell that?"

"The Doctor has programmed me to be able to tell the relative age of a Time Lord."

"Relative? Wait, you mean he knew!"

"Affirmative."

"You are not sixty-two," Elliot laughed.

"Time Lords age at a much slower rate than humans. Time Lords are fully grown at 200 years and have a lifespan of at least 1000 years before regeneration," Simon explained.

He smirked, "Sure," he grinned, "I've finished!" He ran back inside with Christi following.

"Dad!" Christi was so going to talk to him after this, she stomped over to him, she could see the dread in his eyes before it changed to a light-hearted nature as he turned to Elliot.

"I'm done!"

"Look at that! Dyslexia never stopped da vinci or Einstein, it's not stopping you."

"I don't understand what you're going to do."

"Two-phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras tell us when something arrives. Second, if something does arrive. I use this to send a pulse through that network of devices, a pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe."

"Knock em' out cool!"

"Silurian."

"What's a Silurian? Are they monsters?"

"What?" he stared at her, "Why didn't you say so sooner? I could've used this info, Christi!"

She shrunk back before saying, "And I could really use your honesty with me, dad. You made me promise to be honest with you…"

"Right… Sorry… What'd you find out?"

"Sixty-two! I-I thought I was sixteen! But I-…" she hugged herself and drifted off.

"Have you met monsters before?" Elliot asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," The Doctor spoke softly.

"You scared of them?" he asked.

"No. They're scared of me," he said giving her a glance.

"Will you really get my dad back?"

"No question."

"I left my headphones at home."

Before he could scamper off Christi grabbed his shoulders, "The countdown is ending soon, stay inside."

"I'll be quick."

"We have less than a minute until they get here. I don't think you should be out there. Dad?" He was focusing on the scanners, she rolled her eyes. "Hey wait!"

She chased after him, "Weren't you listening?"

"I said, I'd be quick!"

"I _will_ instill fear in your heart boy!" she said as she righted herself from her near fall, he just laughed as he looked over his shoulder. "We have less than a minute kiddo! It's getting dark!"

"Dark?" that made him stop and look at the sky, "But it was daylight…"

"Yeah and the Silurians are making it darker!" She said grabbing him and holding close to her.

"Mistress, might I suggest running mode?"

"Right!"

She nearly took off towards the church, but Elliot grabbed her, "My headphones!"

He grabbed her and ran towards his house, "Right, 'cause we don't want to have risked ourselves for nothing!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry!" she hissed, "I'm scared!" she admitted.

"You're scared?" that made him pause yet again, "But your dad said-..."

"Yeah and he's right, but they aren't afraid of me," she suddenly screeched as Simon exploded in a wave of sparks. She swatted her arm that had caught fire and got off her wristwatch. She poked it with a stick nearby, "S-Simon?" No response, "Simon!?"

"What happened?"

"They—they sent an energy surge through his system! He's fried!"

They gave each other a panicked look, "We'd better hurry!" Elliot said.

"Yeah!" The two bolted through the darkness and inside his house, he swept his headphones off the couch before they sprang back into the shadows together. Christi shivered and the two looked around; a prickling feeling crawling up their spines. "Dad! Open the door!" she yelled from the graveyard.

"What are you doing? We aren't even there yet!"

"Exactly! The door gets stuck remember? Come on!" She grabbed his hand as they trudged through the mess of stones. "Dad! Dad, help!"

They made it to the door to find it still shut, "Mum, grandpa Tony! Let us in! There's something out here!"

"Push, Elliot! Push, you two, give it a shove!" his mum told him.

"I'm not strong enough, dad!" Christi shoved the door with all her might.

"Mum! Mum."

"Simon! Maximum defenses!" The Doctor shouted through the door.

"Simon's dead!" Elliot shouted. A feminine screech shook the Doctor to his core, when they finally got the door open they found Elliot alone, gazing out into the darkness, "It's all my fault…" The Doctor immediately ran after her and into the night.

Ambrose grabbed her son and held him as tight as he could, "Of course it's not your fault Sweetie! Now, are you alright? You're not hurt?"

"It took Christi…"

"Doctor! Doctor, wait!" Rory and Tony ran after him.

" **Christi! Christi if you can hear me, let me know**!" He opened his mind to her to find her filled with terror. No sense left in her, he tried to send her calm, **I will find you! I promise!**

 **Dad!** He could hear her whimper.

" **I'm coming to find you, Sweetheart. I promise you** ," he found the grave where she was taken; the scarf she had been wearing had slipped off in the scuffle. He clenched the soft fabric like an anchor as the pain and worry wracked through his body. His eyes shot open, and he stood up, stomping off to set a trap for his daughter's cold-blooded captors. He blinked, groaning as he hit his shoulder on a section of tombstone that littered the ground, an angry Silurian hissing over him. His face contorted in anger, his eyes taking on his long-held name as the storm raged inside, "Give me my daughter, Silurian," she hissed in response, "Yes, I know what you are. If you want to know how, bring her back to me." It hissed in rage before it was thrown off its prey by what it would call a savage ape. The Silurian rolled, before springing up and lashing out its poison tongue burying itself in its target as the victim crying out.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh! Cliffhanger! Sorry, couldn't help it, I've been having a tough time with the next chapter lol. Please tell me what you think :D**


End file.
